The Roommate
by Rogue31
Summary: Rogue goes through what it's like to be Kitty's rommate.


A short little fic about what Rogue goes through as Kitty's roommate. And of course there's another event that goes on but you'll have to read to find that, won't you!

I posted it on both X-Men Evolution and X-Men because, well I NEED REVIEWS, DAMNIT! I don't write that great and hopefully you, as readers, will realize that and feel really, really bad for me and write reviews. Yes, would you do that…for me! Oh, I don't know what to say. Anyways here it is and maybe you'll enjoy it!

The Roommate

"Like, oh my god, Jubilee. That is, like, so great," Kitty gossiped over the phone. Kitty sat on her bed, twirling the phone cord with one hand and making hand gestures with the other. 

Across the room Rogue lay on her bed, desperately trying to go to sleep. She groaned as she stretched over her bed and picked up her clock. 2 am it read. With a loud sigh she slammed the clock back onto the night stand and turned to face Kitty. Of course, all she saw was Kitty's back. 

She picked up a ball of socks and whipped it at her. _Thud, _as the sock hit the back of Kitty's head. For a moment it seemed like she didn't even notice. But then she turned around. "Like, that was totally rude!" she said, glaring at Rogue, who could barely keep her eyes open. 

"Get off the phone!" Rogue demanded. Kitty turned back around, ignoring her like she did every night.

"No, not you hun. It was just that, like, annoying girl that, like, is in my room," Kitty seemed to pick up her conversation as if nothing happened. 

"Oh, come on," Rogue said, as she rubbed her face with both hands. She grabbed her covers and threw them off the bed. Then made her way across the room. Once behind Kitty, Rogue grabbed the phone and pulled the plug. Then she smacked Kitty in the back of the head. Satisfied, she returned to her bed and tried to fall asleep. 

"Okay, like, that was just, like, totally uncalled for," Kitty said. "Kitty, I would like to get to sleep tonight. If you want to talk with your flaky friends then go over to their house," Rogue said, as she shifted in her bed, trying to get comfortable again. 

"Like, why would I do that. I mean I was just, like, talking to Jubilee," Kitty said, then getting up and getting her portable CD player. Just as she was putting the head phones on, Rogue sat up and asked, "You mean you were talking to Jubilee on the phone for the past three hours?" 

Kitty smiled and replied, once the head phones were on, "Uh, yeah. Like, who else would I, like, talk to for so long. You!" Kitty laughed and sat on her bed. 

Outraged, Rogue stood up and slowly moved toward Kitty's bed. "So you've kept me up for three hours talking to Jubilee and she's in the room next to us!" 

"Like, did you figure that out, like, all by yourself?" Kitty asked. 

"Aahhh," Rogue screamed, and leaped on Kitty, choking her with both hands. They both fell off the bed and landed on the floor. Kitty started pulling Rogue's hair, while Rogue continued to strangle her. In the whole instant Kitty forgot about Rogue's power and slapped Rogue across the face.

As soon as her bare hand hit Rogue's face, Rogue absorbed Kitty's mind and power. Kitty's body went limp to the floor.

After a moment Rogue stood up. Logan and a few other mutants were standing in the doorway staring at Rogue. "What happened?" Logan asked, looking from Rogue to Kitty. 

"Like, Kitty slapped me and, like, I must of, like, absorbed her powers," Rogue answered. 

"Oh. So your all right?" Logan asked. Rogue nodded. "Okay, goodnight," Logan said, and left. The other mutants followed. Mummers of how they were glad Rogue was all right, followed behind them. 

In the room all by herself Rogue looked around. "Like, I've always wondered what it would be like to be a flake," she said to herself. Everything seemed as if it was going in slow motion. Especially when she talked.

Still looking around she was amazed by all the simple things. Then she looked up at the lightening, "Pretty," she said to herself. Something caught her eye. It was as if everything darkened in the room and all the light surrounded this object. 

She slowly made her way to it. Her breathe getting shorter. "Like, oh my god," she said, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she said into it. "Wow!" she said, looking at it again the put the phone back down. 

A loud ring filtered the room and startled her. She picked up the phone and placed it to her ear. "Kitty, is that, like, you?" Jubilee asked, over the phone. 

"Oh wow, I was, like, just about to call you," she said. Their conversation started all over again.


End file.
